Stitching Together A Family
by LV0215
Summary: Lissana is back, butnow Lucy is being ignored by practically the entirety of Fairy Tail. Thenafter a grave misunderstanding Lucy is thrown out of the w all she has left is her unborn child, her newly adopted child, and a broken heart. Full Summary Inside
1. The Calm Before the Storm

**Lisanna is back, but now Lucy is being ignored by practically the entirety of Fairy Tail. Then after a grave misunderstanding, Lucy is thrown out of the guild. Now all she has left is her unborn child, her newly adopted child, and a broken heart.**

"What a shitty day"

**Ok, so I think I'm addicted to lucy feeling really bad at the beginning of stories. I also know that I haven't posted in a while and I am going to continue **_**secret singers**_**, but right now I'm going through a **_severe _**writer's block with that story.**

**The Calm before the Storm**

_I'm crying really hard right now. How could they do this to me? I thought we were a family._

_At this point, I only have one thing to comfort me._

_I'm not alone._

Earlier that day

**General**

"So, what do you say?" Lucy asked nervously.

It's been about 2 months since Lisanna 'came back from the dead' and ever since she returned, many of the members of Fairy Tail had been ignoring her. But not Wendy. _Never_ Wendy. During those two months, Lucy had not been completely alone. Wendy had talked to her every day and they often went on jobs together while Team Natsu had been out with Lisanna. This time Wendy had asked if they could leave her exceed Charle behind to see if she noticed if Wendy was gone. Lucy was saddened by this request but complied nonetheless.

It was on the way home from that mission that Lucy had decided to ask Wendy if she would like to be adopted by her.

"I know this is kind of sudden, but ever since you joined the guild even when you're with Charle you've seemed a little lonely. I know I could _never _replace Grandeeney. And I would never try to…" The nervous Blonde trailed off knowing that she was most likely babbling at this point. But then when the little Bluenette didn't say anything she sighed.

"Look, don't have to say anything right away, and it's ok if you want to say n-" Lucy was suddenly cut off by a beaming wendy throwing herself at her friend and almost squeezing the life out of her.

"YES! YES! YES! I'd love that!" Wendy pulled back still beaming from excitement. "I've always thought of you as my family and now we can really be one."

After a second Lucy's face changed as if she remembered something really important. "So, now that we're going to be family, I guess you should be the first to know."

"Know what?" Wendy asked, confused. Lucy took a deep breath. "I'm Pregnant."

**Loading… 76%... 82%...97% Complete!**

"WHAT!" Lucy smiled her warm smile her eyes glossy with tears of unsaid joy as she vigorously nodded. Wendy jumped up and did a (Very Comical and Child Like) happy dance and then shouted for the world to hear- "I'm going to be a big sister!"

But then something dawned on her. Dropping back onto the bench she asked the question now clouding her brain. "Wait, a second, who's the father?"

"Natsu Dragneel."

**Wow, guys! That was exciting, wasn't it?**

**But, as the title says, this is only the calm before the storm.**

**Stay tuned for next week's ****The Storm has Arrived**

_**Until Next Time**_


	2. The Storm has Arrived

**Hey guys! I'm back this week with another chapter of … Stitching Together a Family!**

**I also know that some of you will probably have noticed that I changed the summary**

**And well, it was something that relied purely on the fact that it sucked**

**I'm working on a better one now though... **

**UGH! Enough chit chat! Let's get this story started!**

**The Storm has Arrived**

**Wendy**

Wow... this is… wow! I finally have a family. Family, it used to be such an unfamiliar word. It used to mean just me and Charle. Now though, it means my new mom, my new sister (Don't ask me how I know I just have a strong feeling that its a girl, but I haven't told Lucy yet so SHHHHhhhhhh), and a whole guild of other siblings. It's an odd feeling family. But even though I love it, I don't think I'll ever get used to it.

Sighing, I turn to look at my new family as we round the last corner towards the guild. But then something weird happens.

"Lucy?" I ask stopping in front of the wooden double doors. She hums in reply, a confused look flashes on her face and she turns to me.

"What is it Wendy, is something wrong?" The Blonde asks when she sees the look on my face.

"Can you hear that?"

"No, I can't say I-" Lucy stops mid-sentence her eyebrows shooting up in shock. "Usually I can hear them even a block away. Though with all the ruckus they make, it's not a surprise."

I crack a smile at that last sentence. "Well, then let's see what it is this time around," I say, my confident tone voice almost perfectly masking the butterflies in my stomach. Though, it wasn't enough to fool Lucy. She carefully and gently removed the hand I had already steadied against the doors, ready to push them open and giving me a look. A look that radiated kindness, with just a dash of understanding. Then dropped my hand and pushed open the guild doors.

Seeing nothing that seemed out of place, and the guild noise level rose back to normal when we walked in. We both visibly relaxed, though that surely would not last.

**Normal**

"We're home!" Lucy exclaimed to absolutely no one in particular. Moving to the seemingly empty bar, she ordered her usual vanilla shake with just a touch of cinnamon.

Soon enough she felt a tap on her shoulder, but she knew who it was so she didn't bother to turn around. After a few seconds, it was a push and she landed her face none too lightly on the wooden counter in front of her.

"Hey! Look at me when I talk to you Blondie!" A snarling whitette spat at her from behind her.

Yes, it was Lissana, the youngest of the Strauss siblings and Natsu's new girlfriend. Since the announcement of their 'coupleness'. Lissana has made it a point to remind her every day that Natsu is hers. She was the whole reason why Natsu didn't know about the baby yet. And maybe it was the hormones or the renewed sense of purpose that came from adopting Wendy but Lucy had had just enough of that.

"I wasn't under the impression that we were friends, let alone capable of having a conversation," Lucy replied pushing herself up from the counter and walking around it for a cloth to wipe the remaining shake off of her face.

At those words, so casual she might have been talking about what she had for breakfast. The whole guild stopped what they were doing, gasped, and stared at her.

"Excuse me!" Lissana exclaimed incredulously.

Giving the perplexed whitette a sad smile Lucy explained, "Well Lissana, ever since you've been back the only person in the whole guild who'll talk to me is Wendy. Yes, I know that it's not your fault, and I could never hate you... I just don't think that leaves us in exactly the best of terms at the moment." Sniffing Lucy suddenly realized that the tears that she had refused to let fall in the past month were falling without her permission and she continued.

"I've practically drowned myself in as many missions as I can without passing out from sheer lack of magic. The only thing keeping me from leaving this very guild was my concern for how Wendy would fair without me." She then stopped talking and backed up a step, she bumped the wall behind her and slid down it 'till she was on the floor. She sat there crying, for what seemed like forever, but was in reality probably the better part of 5 minutes.

"You don't have to." A very familiar gravely voice said, breaking the silence. Lucy looked up for a moment, confused at the old Master's comment. "Wendy can take care of herself, and if she can't then she'll have a whole guild to back her up… so you can feel free to leave when you're finished with all this incessant crying you spoiled brat!"

Lucy could feel herself choke on those words and as she slowly raised herself from her crumpled mess on the floor, she saw Wendy and at that moment if looks could kill Master would have died the moment he opened his big mouth. She could also see the moment that Wendy decided it was her turn to say something. But Lucy shook her head at the girl and gave her a subtle look that for the girl plainly said 'we'll take later'.

"You know how much I value your opinion Gramps, but I don't think I could leave unless everyone agreed I had to go," Lucy said her voice soft as a goose down pillow. Her still watery eyes then swept the guild's main room, and eventually the second floor too, her eyes making sure to make contact with every person currently there. They all nodded. Lucy took a deep breath, took a wary step forwards and nearly fell; on the counter. Again. Her eyes clenched shut and awaited contact with the hardwood, it never came. Lucy suddenly found herself in the arms of Fairy Tails first Master, Mavis Vermillion. Or at least, her ghost but you never can tell with her. She had tears in her eyes.

"My dear, child," she said as she steadied the Blondin her arms onto the floor once again, "Please don't leave." The short plea echoed throughout the guild, stunning them once again as tears fell from her usually bright and cheery eyes. Now all they held was sadness, sadness and pain and… was that desperation?

"Mavis, you saw what they decided, the guild doesn't want me here anymore and I don't want to see them unhappy." Then she offered another one of her watery smiles and walked to the doors.

"Why do you smile?" Lucy had had both hands on the doors when Mavis finally responded unexpectedly. Shocked, Lucy quickly turned around only to be surrounded at the waist by a pair of unusually small arms. There stood Mavis Vermillion; Tactician; Master; Friend; Crying her heart out over someone most of the guild She built, apparently hated.

"Huh?" was all the perplexed woman could say.

Mavis pulled back just enough to look at her, "You just lost the only family you've known since your mother… and your f-ing giving out smiles to everyone you talk to!" She practically yelled, obviously on the verge of hysteria before burying herself once more in Lucy's stomach. Lucy was sort of stunned for a minute considering the language that the master but as she thought through the question, her eyes unfocused for a second. Then her chocolate eyes cleared, she stopped crying, and a full-blown smile appeared on her face. Slowly she kneeled so that her face was level with the girl in front of her. And used both hands to clean off the tears from her face as she spoke.

"I think I'm confused, Master, I mean I thought it was the most obvious thing in the world," she said still smiling that radiant smile of hers. Her eyes then lifted to meet Mavis' and she continued, well aware of the looks she was getting from the simple act. "I smile for you… for Wendy… for this whole guild. Because whether any of you like it or not, you'll always be a part of me. Always be with me." the blonde paused then, took the girls hand and put on her chest, just over her heart. "Here. You will all always be here… just in a different spot." Lucy stopped then dropped Mavis' hand, stood and took one last look at her beloved guild. And as abruptly as she came, she left.

Lucy; Best Friend; Light of Fairy Tail; Newly made Mother of 2; was gone. And the revelation of it… had Mavis reeling.

_But that next week's story._

**See you next week!**


End file.
